


Winchester

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Amnesia, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, M/M, Manip, Prompt Art, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Art Summary:</b> Winchester is in the world to rid all evil, even if not everyone agrees with him. The Vatican sends the monster hunter and his ally, Misha, to Transylvania. They have been sent to this land to stop the powerful Count Dracula. Whilst there they join forces with a Gypsy Prince called Jared Padalecki, who is determined to end an ancient curse on his family by destroying the vampire. They just don't know how!<br/>(Remember how Dracula kept calling him Gabriel because that's apparently his real name? He calls him Jensen in my version while he's known as Dean Winchester)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Because my muse is a bitch with sucky timing I can't sign up for [spn_cinema](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com/). Some of you said that you would like to see it anyway so here it is, maybe somebody will write a fic for it too (but I won't hold my breath, that didn't work out for the J2!Matrix art either).

 

 

 

 


End file.
